I'm going to sexually assault everyone at this party!
by I'll Cover Angel and Collins
Summary: Chris sent Lindsay a text telling her that he wanted to her to come over to his house for some fun! Lindsay misreads the text and the next thing Chris realizes is that every cast member is now at his house playing some weird game Izzy thought of and everyone is hooking up! Some will regret it and others will find new love! YOU pick the pairings.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except this twisted idea! **

_A/N: If you guys have read ANYTHING I wrote in the past, You'll know I'm a huge fan of swearing! This story will have some of the most random couples you will ever see in this story! Most selected by YOU and some selected by me! Depending on how boring I think you guys are getting with the couples, I may spice it up a bit! You will also know that I will make these people do hot and sexy things, Some may be beyond fluff and others may just walk a fine fine line to a rated M and others may leave you to use your imagination But if you read anything I wrote you already know how demented I can be! So let's get this party started..._

* * *

All Chris wanted to do was have sex with Lindsay! That's all he wanted to do tonight! The show was over and he was getting ready for season 5 and this was his only night off and he figured he would reward himself and do something he always wanted to do, Which would be to have sex with Lindsay who never got the hint! So finally he texted her and just flat out asked her! She said yes and she would be over in an hour! Chris was really excited until he opened the door and saw Lindsay standing at the door with Owen, Duncan, Bridgette, Geoff, Sierra and Beth.

"Uh...Hi" Chris stared at the group "What are you all doing here?"

"Lindsay texted me the deets!" Beth hugged Chris who was only wearing his robe which made it really awkward.

"She texted ALL of you?" Chris looked at Lindsay "You texted them all?!"

"Duh!" Lindsay giggled "You said you were having a sexy party! I'm really sexy and I love parties so I figured you wouldn't mind if I brought a few people!"

"Maybe if they were girls..." Chris sighed "I actually said you and I should have a sex party..."

"This party is going to be SO rad!" Geoff happily walked into the house along with everyone else who completed ignored Chris's comments and outfit.

"Bout' time you did something cool for us!" Duncan high fived Geoff.

"Trent just texted me and said he's on his way!" Geoff told Chris "Let's turn on some music!"

"Trent's coming over too?" Chris asked getting annoyed

"Yeah!" Beth laughed at Chris "He's bringing his mom's minivan!"

"Why?" Chris got wide eyed "Why is Trent coming to my house with a Minivan?"

"He's picking up Gwen and Noah" Duncan told Chris rolling his eyes "He's also bringing his neighbor who was also on the show...Mike I think he said his name was"

"We are NOT having a party at my house!" Chris told them "Lindsay got it all wrong...As usual"

"Lindsay said it was a sexy cast party and we should invite everyone" Bridgette told him as she looked through his music. "We'll need some good music!"

"Trent is also bring Cody!" Sierra happily jumped up and down "I'm so excited to see him! I haven't seen him since the beginning of season 4, When he filed harassment charges against me!"

"You think you would get the hint" Noah rolled his eyes as he walked in the door "This party already looks lame!"

"Cody!" Sierra ran up and hugged him "I knew a restraining order couldn't keep us apart!"

"Oh...hi Sierra..." Cody awkwardly walked over to Chris "Do you have any candy? Or strong liquor? I'm going to need it to survive this party!"

"There is NO party!" Chris sighed as his doorbell rang "Tell Trent and whoever else you guys carpooled with that you need to go home!"

Once Chris opened the door he found Zoey, Jo, Staci, Justin, Alejandro, Heather, Courtney, Trent and Harold standing outside his door

"Thanks for the invite!" Trent smiled at Chris "That was really cool of you! I have to admit though, Parking really sucks in your neighborhood"

"Let me guess?" Chris sighed "You all rode in Trent's mom's minivan?"

"Yeah!" Zoey told Chris "It was so nice of Trent to give us all a ride!"

"It was so nice of Lindsay to tell you about a party that I never agreed to!" Chris told her rolling his eyes.

Within minutes of being annoyed Chris sat down on his couch and sighed, All he wanted was to have sex! Now he was never going to get them to leave! The doorbell rang again

"I got it!" Geoff hopped over the couch and ran to the door and opened it to see Leshawna, Cameron, DJ, Izzy, Sam, Dakota, Scott, Dawn and Katie and Sadie along with Eva and Lighting and Anne Maria.

"SERIOUSLY?!" Chris yelled "I'd be better off just hiring a hooker!"

Within minutes Leshawna and Geoff had loud music blasting from every room in Chris's house and everyone was dancing all over and eating all his food and he quite frankly was ready to beat the shit out of them all.

"Chris, I'm calling the cops!" Blainley walked in his door that Lightning left open on the way in. "This music is too loud!"

"They won't leave" Chris told her "So, I guess I'm having a party!"

"C'mon Blainley!" Justin grabbed her "Dance with me!"

"Me?" Blainley blushed "I'm flattered..."

Chris shook his head and came to the realization that he was going to have a party even if he didn't want to so he was just going to go with the flow.

Moments later Chef ran into the party and yelled at Chris

"You had a party and didn't invite me?!" Chef glared at him "I'm you're neighbor and best friend! How could you forget!"

"It wasn't an intentional party..." Chris muttered "Being as everyone is here though and I can't seem to get them to leave we might as well..."

"HEY EVERYONE I HAVE AN IDEA!" Izzy grabbed Chris's Megaphone and yelled to the group "LET'S ALL PLAY A PARTY GAME!"

"What kind of game, Eh?" Zeke asked

"I brought everyone here one of those eye mask things that you sleep with!" Izzy told them "I figured this could be like 7 minutes in heaven without a confession!"

"This sounds stupid" Heather told her

"One person can draw a name from a bowl! We all put our masks on and turn off the lights!" Izzy told them "Only the person picking the name can remove the blindfold to see the name! They get that person and they go in the closet and can do WHATEVER they want for 7 minutes! The rest of us won't know who is with who! So it'll be totally fun! Kinda like a really bad one night stand!"

"So it's like 7 minutes in heaven where nobody knows who goes in the closet with who?" Leshawna asked

"And we don't have to fess up who we got stuck with?" Scott asked

"What if we get someone of the same sex?" Gwen asked

"You HAVE to do it!" Izzy laughed "That's what makes it fun! Only the two in the closet can take the blindfolds off! The rest of us have to sit in the dark and wait for them to get done and nobody ever has to admit how much they secretly wanted it!"

Izzy managed to get everyone to play and they all sat around and looked at each other

"So, who wants to go first?" Trent asked as Izzy passed out the blindfolds.

* * *

**Sorry if I forgot to mention anyone, Everyone is there! You can couple up whoever you want as a suggestion Chris, Chef and Blainley are playing too! **

**-Everyone is Blindfolded. **

**-Someone volunteers to pick a name from the bowl **

**-They get to go in the closet with the person they pick for 7 minutes. **

**-They can do whatever they want **

**-outside of the closet the lights are shut off and everyone is blindfolded so nobody has to know who went in and did what with who! **

**I'll take gay and straight couples! be creative. **

**anyone wanna suggest someone? I'll do 2 or 3 a chapter. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I own nothing at all except this twisted idea! **

_A/N: I read all the ideas and selected a few! I'm about to get passive aggressive here for a second! This is my story and even though the couples are picked by you, I add funny shit into and I work hard on all my work. You can select as many couples as you want, I'm good with that, However from this point anyone who does not comment on the story and just spouts out couples, You will be ignored. How hard is it to actually say what you think of the story? I've seen this SO many times on many stories and it's not going to float! If you can't comment on what you thought of the story then don't even waste your time suggesting couples because as of this point, It's not happening! So basically suggest all the couples you want just at least have the decency to tell me what you think of the chapter! K thanks! Passive aggressive A/N is over!_

* * *

"I'll go first!" Trent volunteered "This sounds really fun!"

"Wait!" Heather asked "How do we know that this is going to be random and not rigged, Izzy?"

"Okay Okay!" Izzy laughed "Someone offers to pick a name and we all get blindfolded and turn off the lights so nobody can see who it is! you HAVE to go in with whoever you get! and we set a timer! When the timer goes off the two come out of the closet and sit in the circle and you turn the lights back on! That way nobody has to know who's in the closet with you! Just the person who picks the name!"

"Just pick a name already!" Scott glared at the group "Hurry up, Trent!"

"Fine!" Trent stood up and walked over to the bowl where Izzy wrote all the names down and reached out and pulled a name out "Everyone put on your Blindfolds!"

The group groaned and did it as Izzy laughed "I'm going to turn the lights out now! you have your name picked?"

"Yeah..." Trent groaned "How do I get the person?"

"Look around the room and see where they're sitting!" Izzy laughed "Take their hand and go to the closet! hahahahaahaha!"

The lights went down and Trent sighed and grabbed the hand of the person whose name he got, He didn't like this but since he offered to do it first he had to go with it...Plus nobody would ever need to know.

"You've got to be kidding me..." Duncan sighed as Trent shut the closet door.

"I didn't want to pick your name" Trent rolled his eyes "So what do you want to do? I'm voting for sitting here"

"Seriously?" Duncan asked him "I was going to suggest making out"

"You're joking, right?" Trent laughed at him

"Nobody ever has to know..." Duncan smirked "I always wanted to kiss a dude, So let's g for it!"

"I'm not sure how I feel about this..." Trent awkwardly told him "Aren't you dating Gwen?"

"Yeah, But I have 5 minutes in this closet with someone and she never has to know" Duncan winked at him "I say we do it and forget it ever happened"

"Duncan I don't know how I fee-" Trent was going to say something but Duncan decided otherwise and proceeded to pin Trent up against the wall and smash they're lips together. Trent couldn't help but let out a moan as Duncan was now violating his mouth and clearly his personal space. No wonder all these girls threw themselves at him, He was very dominating! He could see why Gwen picked Duncan, He would pick Duncan too if he had the choice! Trent started to unbutton Duncan's pants and that's when Duncan broke away from the kiss and smirked at Trent, Lightly smacking his hands away from the zipper of his pants

"Trust me, We don't have time for that" Duncan smirked at Trent and ran this fingers through "You have really amazing hair though"

"I really hate you" Trent looked at him confused "Yet, I want to have sex with you"

"I have that effect on people" Duncan told Trent as he kissed his neck "I've never had sex with a guy either and I'm pretty sure I'm not gay but I'd be willing to continue this conversation at my house this weekend...Interested?"

"I'm not gay either" Trent told him "But I'm insanely attracted to you! I've never felt this way about a guy before and I think we should DEFINATELY see what it's like"

"And we don't tell Gwen?" Duncan asked

"Agreed" Trent kissed him one last time "I think our time is up! You have my Cell number?"

"Yeah" Duncan returned the kiss "Remember...Nobody has to know"

Duncan ran his fingers through Trent's one last time before he got off of him and held his hand out to help Trent up. The two quietly exited the room and sat back down with the rest of the group. 2 minutes later Trent finally spoke

"Who wants to go next?" Trent asked the group as he turned the lights back on and the group briefly removed their blindfolds and looked at each other.

"OH! I DO!" Sierra quickly got up and pulled Cody with her "I call Cody!"

"That's not how it works" Scott rolled his eyes "Pick a name already!"

"Fine, I'll pick a name...BUT IT BETTER BE CODY!" Sierra yelled

"What if she lies?" Blainley smirked at Chris who was sitting on the couch

"Why should I care?" Chris sighed "I didn't want to have this party or play this game"

"Make sure she doesn't cheat!" Courtney yelled at him

"How am I supposed to do that?" Chris rolled his eyes

"Just do something!" Gwen told him

"Okay!" Chris glared "Dawn use your freaky powers and make sure nobody cheats!"

"If I must" Dawn rolled her eyes "Everyone place the face masks on and Sierra pick a name"

Sierra glared at Chris and Dawn and picked a name from the bowl as the lights went down.

"Great..." Sierra groaned to herself as she saw the name and grabbed the person and threw them into the closet "Listen, I wanted Cody and ONLY Cody and you and I are going to sit here and not say anything, Got it?!"

"This isn't a picnic for me either" Harold removed his blindfold "Why didn't you just take Cody anyway? Gosh! It's not that hard!"

"Because Dawn would snitch if I cheated!" Sierra glared at Harold "So let's just not talk!"

"Is that a box of sex toys?" Harold asked Sierra looking at the box in Chris's closet "Did you know that the first sex toy was actually invented by a woman named Sa-"

"I don't care Harold!" Sierra told him "This is the WORST match ever!"

"You picked my name" Harold rolled his eyes "Don't act like this is all my fault"

"Give me that box!" Sierra grabbed the box from Harold's hand and looked through the box "Does Chris have anything that I can use in that box?!"

"I wouldn't want to touch it if Chris used it on anyone..." Harold laughed

"That's it!" Sierra yelled at Harold "Let's just leave now, I need to find a bathroom in here! I need to get my Cody kick and looking at you just won't cut it!"

Sierra pushed the closet door open as loud as she possibly could and made Harold sit down with the group, She practically pushed him down back into his seat and yelled loudly at Chris

"THAT WAS HORRIBLE!" Sierra yelled "CHRIS, WHERE IS YOUR BATHROOM?!"

"Oh hell no!" Chris removed his blindfold "You are NOT doing that in my house!"

"C'mon Chris!" Sierra told him "I have this perfect vision of Cody in my head and it would be perfe-"

"I'm officially embarrassed" Cody blushed and put his head down in shame "JUST LET HER GO TO THE BATHROOM!"

"Do you wanna come too?" Sierra winked at Cody who took his blindfold off.

"Was that pun intentional?" Chef laughed "I like this game!"

"I don't" Chris rolled his eyes

"You wanna have a turn then?!" Jo snapped at Chris

"I'm good" Chris sighed "Can we stop this? If the cops show up right now I'm looking at life in prison! You people are so not worth it!"

"I'd like to give this a try!" Mike happily stood up "Anything is better than Sierra continuing her conversation..."

"Seriously?" Chris sighed "I'm going to get some pants..."

"No No No!" Izzy jumped on Chris "You can't leave the game!"

"Since when was that a rule?" Chris sighed as Izzy pushed him back on the couch "I have a horrible erection, I'm going to skip this round and go upstairs and get some pants on! Now unless you would like to suck it, I suggest you GET OFF ME!"

"What if I want to?" Izzy smirked at Chris who just pushed her off his lap and went upstairs to get pants.

"He really needs to get laid!" Izzy laughed "So yeah, Mike grab a name! Get freaky!"

"Okay! This could be fun!" Mike reached out and pulled a name while everyone put on blindfold. Mike grabbed the hand of the person he selected and took escorted her into the closet.

"So, now what?" Mike asked her

"What would you like to do?" Dawn asked him "I know you like Zoey"

"Yeah, I do" Mike blushed "She's great and I don't want to cheat on her"

"I completely understand" Dawn smiled "I admire that"

Mike was looking through the CD's in Chris's closet when he ripped his shirt and got a crazy look in his eyes.

"Ey! Dollface!" Vito came through Mike and immediately grabbed her and pinned her to the wall shoving his hands down her pants much to Dawn's protest, However she couldn't help but let out a moan

"Mike!" Dawn yelled "Stop it! I thought you got this under control!"

"Nah! Mikey don't got shit undea control" Vito broke the kiss for a second and unbuttoned Dawn's shirt "He luvs that Zoey girl but I don't know what he seeze in her!"

"GET OFF!" Dawn pushed Mike/Vito into the closet door and quickly stormed out of the door. Dawn sat down and groaned as Vito refused to go back into Mike mode.

"I don't get it!" Vito yelled "I don't know why da ladies don't like me!"

"Oh god..." Zoey ran over to him "I thought he was over his multiple personalities! Cameron help me!"

"Okay..." Cameron sighed "Let's get him a shirt and he should be fine!"

"Why did he have his shirt off?" Zoey glared at the room "Who is violating him?!"

Nobody spoke and Chris came downstairs wearing his usual clothes

"What did I miss?" Chris asked as everyone glared at him. "What?! I just wanted to put some pants on! Can we quit this game?"

"NO WAY!" Izzy jumped up "Who wants to go next?!"

* * *

**There ya go guys! Review and suggest couples. ;) **


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except my twisted idea! So let's have some fun! **

_A/N: I see some people didn't get my passive aggressive note from last time! So since you skipped what I asked you to do, I'm completely skipping over any suggestions you have made! It's not that hard to write 'Great Job! Update soon!' So I'd like to say thank you to everyone who did review! You guys actually made my day and I was having a really shitty one! So it's time to drink some wine and write a few stories..._

_Sorry for being a passive aggressive bitch? I swear I see a bunch of writers and I know you all by what you do! I'm always like "You know, That one who writes Noco?" or "That one who wrote that sex fic! They wrote the best story I've read in a long time!" I bet when people see my stories, they go "Oh, she's the one who ships Chris/Courtney and she's a real bitch who curses a lot!" All of which are true! I so bet I'm the bitchy one LOL I never hold updates for ransom in the form of reviews, I just find other ways to annoy those people! Internet trolling at its finest. ;)_

* * *

"I'm game" Justin stood up from the chair he was sitting on and smiled at Lindsay and Dakota

"Yay! Fun!" Izzy grabbed the bowl from the table "PUT YOUR BLINDFOLDS ON! JUSTIN IS PLAYING THE GAME!"

"We can see that" Noah rolled his eyes and put the blindfold on as Izzy just laughed

"K pick!" Izzy laughed and threw her blindfold on and Chris sighed and turned off the lights.

Justin rolled the pieces of paper around until he felt he found a lucky name he was determined that he was going to get a hot girl. He finally pulled out a name and instantly threw it back in

"No way!" Justin yelled to the group "Can I pick someone else?"

"No" Izzy laughed

"But this should be an exception!" Justin yelled "I got my own name! You should be allowed to get a do over if you get yourself!"

Everyone obviously laughed.

"You have a mirror and two hands" Jo laughed

"You guys can't be serious!" Justin told them

"Just go and get it over with!" Chef removed his blindfold and shoved Justin into the closet laughing.

Justin sighed and turned the closet light on, He wasn't going to do ANYTHING with himself instead Justin decided to snoop around Chris's closet, after all he had about 5 minutes to kill with nobody in the closet except for him. He found the box of toys Sierra had found last chapter and put them back because he had horrible OCD. While trying to put the first box back he accidentally knocked over another box and spent 4 minutes attempting to pick it up resulting in finding naked pictures of Chris and Chef. He didn't know why Chris and Chef had naked pictures in a closet or why it looked like they were standing in the middle of Abbey Road while the said picture was being taken! Could it be photoshop? Better yet, Why did they have 94 copies? Justin decided he would take one home for himself...for future blackmail of course! He didn't have any plans of cutting Chris out of these pictures and jerking off to Chef's picture...Even if he did, he was too paranoid to do it in a closet where Chris may have cameras so he casually exited the door and slipped a copy in his pocket before he left.

* * *

"Did you have fun with yourself?" Cameron laughed at Justin when he heard the door shut

"You guys are assholes" Justin sat down and pouted about not getting a hot girl or Chef...

"That was so fun!" Izzy laughed "Who wants to go next?!"

"Nobody" Gwen told her "I just want to go home or do something else"

"I'm good with you all leaving!" Chris told Izzy

"You guys are no fun!" Izzy stuck her tongue out "Izzy will go!"

"This can't be good..." Leshawna rolled her eyes "I hope she doesn't get me"

The group groaned in annoyance as Izzy yelled at them to put on their blindfolds and pulled out a name

"Oh, This will be fun!" Izzy laughed like a maniac and dragged her potential victim/love interest into the closet with her and slammed the door shut.

* * *

"Guess who!" Izzy told him "You're mine for 7 whole minutes!"

"You're crazy" Geoff sighed "How do you want to do this? Do you wanna talk? Maybe we can get to know each oth-"

Izzy ignored Geoff and threw herself on him and wrapped her legs around his neck causing Geoff to crash into a wall and Izzy was still on top of him and made out with him much to Geoff's protests. When her 7 minutes with Geoff was over, Geoff was completely bruised from fighting with Izzy! He loved Bridgette and he thought Izzy knew enough to respect him. When the time was up, Izzy got off him and sighed in annoyance

"You're really bad at this" Izzy told him "You and Bridgette do it all the time, I thought you'd be better at this..."

Geoff was really confused as Izzy pushed him out of the closet and stomped off

"That was pathetic!" Izzy told the group "Someone else better give it a shot!"

* * *

"Ohhhh, Pick me!" Chef jumped up from the couch

"Seriously?" Blainley smirked "You WANT to play?"

"Hell yeah!" Chef ran up and grabbed a name "Dammit!"

Chef rolled his eyes and grabbed the person he got paired with

"Seriously Chef?" Leshawna rolled her eyes "What the hell?!"

"I didn't pick you!" Chef yelled at her "I wanted someone else!"

"What are you saying?" Leshawna yelled "Am I not good enough for you?!"

"That's not what I'm saying!" Chef yelled back at her "I just wanted Dawn!"

"That's really strange..." Leshawna backed away "Well, You're a pervert!"

"Me?" Chef laughed "Chris is the one with the record!"

"Oh believe me, I know!" Leshawna glared at him "I know ALL about Chris's criminal records too! Do you wanna talk about that while we're here?! Let's talk about those live Camera's you and Chris put in our rooms so you could make cheap porn! Yeah, I saw that online!"

"Why were you looking at porn online?" Chef smirked at her

"Let's forget this conversation ever happened" Leshawna muttered

"Agreed" Chef and Leshawna shook hands and walked out of the closet and said nothing.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the idea!**

_A/N: You guys who did review are seriously the best people ever! I seriously smiled at the reviews this time around so you get a new chapter as a reward for being so fucking awesome!_

* * *

When the lights came back on everyone just sat there and looked really annoyed.

"I'm hungry" Duncan complained "This game is getting really stupid"

"I agree" Chris sighed "I'm not having sex so I'm not really a happy camper!"

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA HAHA!" Izzy laughed like a moron "Was that supposed to be a pun? Ya know because you're a host and you host the show at a campground?"

"No..." Chris crossed his arms

"Oh..." Izzy sighed in disappointment "Well we're still playing! If you don't I'm going to shoot you!"

Izzy then walked over to Tyler and held a gun to his head and led him to the bowl

"Go ahead Tyler!" Izzy laughed "Pick a name! EVERYONE ELSE PUT ON YOUR BLINDFOLDS!"

Tyler groaned as the lights went down and grabbed the person who he got and went into the closet while Izzy was laughing like a maniac outside the door.

"Oh god..." Bridgette groaned as she seen she was stuck with Tyler "Seriously? Do I have to?"

"I always wanted to make out with you" Tyler told her blushing "Since nobody has to know...What do you say?"

"Sure" Bridgette agreed "I'm in"

The two went to make out as Tyler slammed Bridgette into a wall causing a lamp to fall on Bridgette's head and a bowling ball hit Tyler on his foot

"Ouch!" Tyler and Bridgette both yelled

"I think I broke my foot!" Tyler yelled in pain

"That lamp just hit my head!" Bridgette yelled "Does Chris even bowl?"

"I doubt it" Tyler sighed "Let's try again..."

Bridgette went to pull Tyler's pants down and managed to get them down to his ankles when he stepped on her foot and that caused her to jump and fall backwards into the wall yet again.

"Sorry" Tyler blushed "I have two left feet...Seriously, When I was 7 my doctor found out and that's why I can't run very well...Not to mention one size shoe is a 5 and the other is a 8 so it's really hard to shop for shoes"

"Maybe this is a bad idea" Bridgette confessed

"How about just a kiss?" Tyler suggested puckering his lips

"Okay" Bridgette agreed and went to kiss Tyler only to completely miss and smack his head with hers. "Ouch! Forget it! Let's just leave before we do more damage!"

The two agreed and decided to sneak out of the closet and sit back down on the floor before Tyler announced they were done.

* * *

"I'd like to go next!" Staci stood up as all the guys in the room groaned "I'm really excited, My great great aunt Milly invented this game and before that everyone just was bored at parties!"

"Dear god..." Alejandro groaned in disgust "As long as it's not me"

"Or me" Scott sighed

"God, please! If you make it so I don't have to spend 7 minutes in a closet with her I will be forever grateful!" Noah pleaded.

"I'm not Sha-going in with her!" Lightning crossed his arms "No way in hell!"

Staci was completely oblivious to everyone not wanting to go in the closet with her and smiled stupidly as she picked a name from the closet and was really really confused and then decided that she would just do what the paper said. So Staci walked over to her name pick and escorted them to the closet.

"You both wanted to come in the closet with me?" Staci asked them "You both wrote your name down!"

"Duh!" Katie laughed "I would dream of going in a closet without Sadie!"

"And I would never ever go into a closet without Katie either!" Sadie agreed "We were hoping for a Threesome with Alejandro though..."

"Or DJ!" Katie blushed "But it's okay! We totally think you're cute!"

"Totally!" Sadie agreed "We would have wanted Gwen if we had to pick a girl but you'll do fine too!"

"Wait...Are you two...Together?" Staci asked wide eyed

"Yes" Katie responded "But we always like having partners! It's way more fun! This was the best idea Izzy ever had!"

"That's so cool!" Staci clapped her hands "My second Cousin Paula invented being a lesbian! Before that Women were just unattracted to men and would masturbate instead"

"Oh my god!" Sadie agreed "That is SOOOOO cool!"

"Do you want to like date both of us?" Katie asked her "It would be so fun!"

"I'd love to!" Staci agreed and proceeded to make out with Sadie while Katie grabbed on Staci's boobs and humped Sadie and all three of them were moaning and having a really great time until Izzy pounded on the door and yelled

"YOU GUYS ARE WAY OVER THE TIME LIMIT!" Izzy screamed pounding on the door "GET OUT SO SOMEONE ELSE CAN HAVE A TURN!"

"I'd love to finish this" Sadie told Staci and wrote her number on Staci's hand "Call us?"

"Seriously" Katie kissed Staci on the lips before they walked out "Call us...I'd love to hear that story about your uncle Fred inventing female condoms"

The trio of new girlfriends walked out and sat on the floor while Izzy started tapping her foot.

"Okay! Who's next?!" Izzy aimed her gun "Don't make me pick!"

* * *

"Fine..." Cody sighed "I guess I'm going to do it and get it over with!"

"Yay! Cody!" Izzy clapped loudly "DO IT DO IT!"

Cody groaned as everyone put the blindfolds on and pulled the name out of the bowl and opened the name.

"Okay...I can live with that" Cody walked over to the person and grabbed them by the hand and led them to the closet and shut the door.

"Really Cody?!" Noah glared at him the second he shut the door "You can live with me?"

"Yeah" Cody smiled at him "I mean the worst that could have happened was I got Sierra and the best that could have happened was I ended up with Gwen, You're right around the middle for me..."

"Are you saying you're bisexual?" Noah asked him

"Well you would be my top guy if I had to pick from all the guys here" Cody told him "I could have gotten Harold, That could have been gross!"

"That's true..." Noah agreed "Sierra is going to kick my ass for this"

"That's the beauty of this!" Cody happily laughed "Sierra can't come in here! YES! A SIERRA FREE MOMENT IN MY LIFE! THIS IS MY SECOND SIERRA FREE MOMENT SINCE THAT RESTRAINING ORDER! SHE VIOLATES IT ALL THE TIME!"

"Assuming I go with this" Noah smirked at him "Are you going to be cool with this?"

"Are you gay?" Cody asked him

"I'm not sure" Noah told him "Let's find out...Cody, My dick is a candy cane and you like candy right?"

"Uh-huh" Cody nodded as Noah unzipped his pants to reveal his very erect friend.

"Suck it" Noah instructed Cody "Suck it and we'll find out if I like boys"

Cody nodded and agreed to just let himself go and enjoy it while he could. For once in his life, Cody felt good about himself and it made him happy to be there with Noah. Cody slowly sucked giving Noah an extreme amount of pleasure causing him to cum in Cody's mouth. Cody of course swallowed it.

"Well?" Cody asked him when he was done.

"I'll tell you what" Noah told him "Our time is up...So, Call me later and we can talk about it"

The two walked out of the closet and Noah winked at Cody as the two sat down.

* * *

**There ya go! Noco like every single person wanted! Yay! What's next? **


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Nothing from this show is mine, It's to sane to be mine...**

* * *

Everyone heard the door slam shut and everyone just awkwardly sat there in silence, Truth be told, nobody wanted to play this anymore and nobody wanted to go next, however the fact that Izzy had a gun and was threatening them made them extremely nervous. Secretly a few people did want to go in the closet too, However they would much rather go with someone they selected. Izzy was laughing like a maniac and managed to get a few awkward laughs out of Zoey and Heather who didn't want to get shot.

"Okay Mildred it's your turn!" Izzy laughed "You're such a party pooper so I think you would enjoy this!"

"Who came up with the term party pooper anyway?" Duncan asked laughing while blindfolded.

"You're laughing at the word pooper?" Gwen asked him "Are you really that immature?"

"I'm laughing because Blainley has a stupid name" Chris laughed too which made Chef laugh.

"Grow up!" Blainley yelled at the two grown men laughing like 5 year olds "I'm not playing this stupid game Izzy so you can just take that idea and shove it up your ass!"

"Ohhhhh! Okay!" Izzy grabbed Blainley's arm "You want to go in the closet with me?! I know that would totally be against the rules but I'm sure I can find a few things to shove up your ass!"

"No!" Blainley pulled away from Izzy "I'll pick a name! Just...Not...Izzy..."

"Awwww but I'm really fun!" Izzy laughed "Just ask Geoff!...Oops, I wasn't supposed to say that...hahahaha oh well"

"Just pick someone so you can get the hell out of my house!" Chris complained

"He's complaining more than me!" Blainley protested "How come you aren't forcing him into the closet with potential minors?"

"Because I would be more then willing to go" Chris confirmed "Just pick a name and do it already!"

"Whatever!" Blainley sighed in annoyance and finally picked a name from the bowl. "Let's go!"

Blainley grabbed DJ and threw him into the closet and removed DJ's blindfold.

"At least your safe" Blainley smirked at DJ "I was worried I'd get someone like Alejandro or Scott"

"Safe?" DJ asked her "Safe isn't a word I would like to be called"

"Well you are" Blainley smirked at him "You're the sweet guy on the show so this will be easy!"

"I don't like your insults" DJ told her crossing his arms

"Insult?" Blainley laughed "Consider it a compliment! Girls love the sweet virgin boy! You're the guy they'll end up marrying! They'll date the Justin's and the Alejandro's and the Duncan's and then they'll get heartbroken and end up settling for the Cody's and the Harold's and the DJ's!"

"What?!" DJ's eyes started to water "I'm going to be someone's second pick?!"

"Most likely" Blainley confirmed "If I were you I would find a desperate girl while you're young and just string her along"

"I don't want to do that!" DJ sobbed "This is the worst 7 minutes of my life!"

"We're down to 5" Blainley checked her phone "So, I was thinking about calling the cops and having them take Izzy out of the house so I can go home and take a bath..."

"No!" DJ smacked the phone out of her hands "I want to have sex with you!"

"You what?!" Blainley asked DJ "Did you just say what I think you said?"

"Yes!" DJ told her "I mean, You're here and you're giving me this advice and it's making me feel horrible! Either that or your just a mean person who sleeps around a lot!"

"Are...Are you trying to call me a slut?" Blainley smirked at him

"Yes!" DJ pointed at her "You're making this really hard! So, Let's just do this before I remember something mama told me about this!"

"I can't" Blainley told him.

"Why won't you?" DJ asked her "Am I not good enough for you?"

"No, you're good enough" Blainley told him "I just can't! It would be awkward, Okay?"

"Why?!" DJ demanded to know

"Okay, So this one night I was really drunk and I ended up on this boat party that Chris was having and I got really drunk and then I met up with Chef and he started drinking shots and then Chris started to get really drunk and so we went to this sex room he had downstairs" Blainley told DJ who interrupted

"WAIT!" DJ stopped her "Chris has a boat with a sex room on it?"

"Yes!" Blainley groaned "Can I finish my story?"

"Go ahead" DJ rolled his eyes and was kind of confused.

"Okay! Moving on..." Blainley glared at DJ "We ended up in the sex room and then I started making out with Chris and then Chef got in on the action, We ending up having some really regrettable sex and then Chris started throwing up bec-"

"Because he had sex with you?" DJ smirked at Blainley who just glared at DJ

"NO! NOT BECAUSE OF ME!" Blainley yelled at DJ "He threw up because he got shit faced drunk on a boat! So after Chris was done puking we were all slurring words and confessing shit! One of the things that was confessed was by Chef who drunkenly informed me that you are his son and he left your mom because he wanted to be famous or something like that! It wasn't worth remembering much of! Chris said he wanted to be goth and sleep with Alejandro and go somewhere where gay marriage is legal so Alejandro can be a naked model and I definitely remembered that but I don't think Chris does..."

"CHEF IS MY FATHER?!" DJ asked her "You've got to be kidding me!"

"He said that's why your mom suggested you come on the show" Blainley added in "Do you have any cigarettes?"

"YOU JUST RUINED MY LIFE AND YOU ACT LIKE IT'S NO BIG DEAL!" DJ told her "That still doesn't tell me why you won't sleep with me!"

"It would be awkward considering how long I have known Chef and that he's your father and I slept with him..." Blainley muttered "Oh, look! Times up!"

"You just gave me the worst news ever and now you're going to leave and act like this never happened!?" DJ asked her "What kind of person are you?!"

"We both know what kind of person I am" Blainley smirked "This went better than expected"

Blainley stepped out of the closet and DJ followed behind trying to hold back the tears of betrayal.

"There, happy?!" Blainley complained to Izzy

"No, I really wanted to go with you" Izzy winked at Blainley "Anyway, I think someone should definitely decide to go next before I have to threaten someone again!"

* * *

"Fine!" Heather stood up and walked over to the bowl "I'll do it, But I'm only doing this so I don't have to go again later!"

"Yeah, okay!" Izzy laughed "That's not how it works! But if you want to try this, I'm not stopping you!"

Heather rolled her eyes and glared at Izzy as the whole room placed the blindfolds on. Heather reached in and pulled out a name and she looked disgusted and decided she was going to pick who she wanted instead, Heather walked over to who she was going to take in the closet with her when Dawn ruined it.

"Cheater!" Dawn informed Izzy who fired a warning shot that hit the floor right by Heather's foot

"What the hell was that?!" Heather asked "I wasn't cheating! How would you guys even know?!"

"I didn't hit you?" Izzy asked still blindfolded "Crap, My aim is getting horrible..."

"That thing is actually Sha-Loaded!?" Lightning asked

"Duh!" Izzy laughed "You all heard it and now Chris has a hole in his floor so Heather play fair!"

"Fine!" Heather agreed "Payback is a bitch, Dawn!"

Heather grabbed who she was supposed to in the first place and slammed the door shut.

"Okay listen!" Heather removed the blindfold from the person "I haven't had sex in a long time! The last time I did was on that stupid plane in season 3 and I was hoping that I could get that person so since I didn't you're going to have to do as long as you can keep your mouth shut! Do you understand Zeke?!"

"Yeah, I understand" Zeke told her "You have a crush on me and I know that lots of girls here do, Eh!"

"I do NOT have a crush on you!" Heather told him "I'm going to have sex with you right now and then you and I are going to leave this closet and if you tell ANYONE at all EVER I will take you back to that volcano and throw you in! Do we understand each other?"

"So, are we going to exchange phone numbers after this?" Zeke asked her

"No!" Heather told him "Once we leave this closet, I'm going to go back to ignoring you!"

"Can I-" Zeke was going to ask but Heather shut him up by kissing him and the second she pulled away she made one last statement

"Don't talk or do anything" Heather instructed him "Just let me do everything! I know your probably really bad at this so just don't do anything!"

Heather then proceeded to unzip Zeke's pants and take off her own as well. She pushed Zeke onto the floor and started to ride him for all she was worth while running her fingers through his hair that he just recently started to grow back. Heather enjoyed this way more then she really should have and even took it to a whole new level and started moaning. When all was said and done Heather simply got herself dressed and threw Zeke's clothes at him and walked out and said nothing to him as they both sat down and Zeke was still confused as to what the hell just happened.

"Have fun Heather?" Dawn smirked as she removed her blindfold

"Did she tell anyone?!" Heather demanded to know

"No, I asked her about 5 times and she was sworn to silence" Harold confirmed.

* * *

"Can we stop with the commentary of who Heather is having sex with?" Courtney rolled her eyes and removed her blindfold at the same time "It's my turn"

"Seriously?!" Blainley laughed "Of course you would be into this stuff...I've heard things about you, Courtney"

"I don't care" Courtney smirked at Blainley "I've heard worse about you than anything you could have possibly heard about me"

Everyone put their blindfolds on and Courtney picked a name from the bowl and sighed when she saw who she got. She grabbed him and threw him in the closet and shut the door.

"Just my luck..." Courtney complained

"I'm not even worthy of getting unblindfolded?" Duncan asked her smirking

"No, you're not" Courtney told him "This was not one of my better ideas!"

"Apparently" Duncan took his own blindfold off and looked around "Why were you in such a hurry to get in here?"

"I wanted Trent!" Courtney told him "I was hoping he wouldn't have any choice but to come in here with me! I've been asking that shithead out all week and he won't do it! All because 'Courtney+Trent do NOT equal nine!' I mean, seriously?! what the hell does that even mean?!"

"I don't even know" Duncan laughed at her "He didn't mind Duncan and Trent and I definitely don't equal nine"

"Wait...What?" Courtney was really mad "Are you telling me that YOU got to go in the closet with Trent! At least I can be relieved, I thought Trent was making out with some girl earlier when he was in here"

"Then you can be easily assured that I took REALLY good care of Trent" Duncan winked at her

"You can't be serious" Courtney started laughed Duncan however remained serious. "You're kidding right? You're dating Gwen now! Right? as in YOU BETTER NOT RUIN MY HOPES OF HAVING A ROMANCE WITH TRENT, RIGHT DUNCAN?!"

"I'm serious as in I cheated on Gwen in the closet with Trent" Duncan admitted "Maybe that's why I cheated on you in the first place"

"Gwen is a girl!" Courtney reminded him "You cheated on her with a guy!"

"So?" Duncan asked her "Maybe I want to be with Trent? Have you have thought of that?"

"Well I wanted to be with Trent!" Courtney told Duncan "You always do this to me!"

"I always steal the guy you want?" Duncan smirked at her "Why did you have to pick the guy I wanted?"

"I liked Trent in season 2!" Courtney crossed her arms "Did ya know that?! Betcha ya didn't! The whole time I tried to get on total drama action I spent all my free time talking to Trent!"

"You failed when you had a whole season" Duncan told her "I succeeded in a matter of two minutes! I obviously won"

"Stay away from him!" Courtney punched Duncan in the face and looked at her phone "Oh look, Times up!"

Courtney stormed out the door and sat back down allowing Duncan to take a seat before she spoke.

"This game is stupid" Courtney finally spoke "Who else wants to go?"

* * *

**There you guys go! Suggest more! All pairings will be considered as long as you actually leave a review in the form of something other then just random suggestions. I'm looking forward to seeing what you guys come up with so, Let me know what you guys thought. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: If I owned this show, I think that I would have the show banned by now...**

* * *

After Courtney declared this game being stupid, Gwen sighed and stood up and removed her blindfold

"I guess I'm going to try this." Gwen rolled her eyes and picked a name as everyone else remained Blindfolded "Great..."

Gwen couldn't believe this was happening to her, She hated her life so much right now. She didn't want Dawn to say she was cheating so she grabbed the hand of the person she picked and slowly walked to the closet and shut the door.

"Wow..." Alejandro looked at her "This is awkward."

"Tell me about it." Gwen rolled her eyes

"No, I mean this is really awkward." Alejandro told her "I don't know you at all and I'm not attracted to you at all."

"I feel exactly the same way." Gwen told him "Your abs are abnormal and your pickup lines are horrible."

"Me?" Alejandro smirked "Look at you, You have this weird greenish-blueish hair that looks horribly fake and it looks like you bleach your skin."

"It's called expressing yourself." Gwen rolled her eyes at him "Have you ever tried it?"

"I bet I can buy the exact same outfit that you and hundreds of other wannabe punk-goth kids wear at Hot Topic" Alejandro let out a chuckle.

"Way to stereotype..." Gwen smirked at him "Says the typical Spanish guy who thinks he's so hot and does rodeo tricks to impress girls with bad foreign puns."

"You don't know anything about me!" Alejandro protested.

"I know that you played Courtney, Bridgette and Leshawna." Gwen told him "I happen to like 2 out of 3 of the girls you played. That's all I need to know about you and that's all you are!"

"That's not true." Alejandro "I enjoy doing many other things, such as knitting and making prank calls."

"Wow!" Gwen sarcastically told him "You sound like a bucket full of fun!"

"I think it's been 7 minutes." Alejandro told her "This has been the worst conversation ever."

"Agreed." Gwen sighed as she opened the door and both of them sat back down in their seats.

* * *

"Who's next?!" Izzy laughed like a nutcase and everyone was afraid to move, Finally Jo stood up and sighed in annoyance.

"I guess I'm going to do this." Jo told Izzy "Just because I'm not lame like everyone else here!"

Jo reached into the bowl and sighed when she saw who she got matched up with. While everyone was blindfolded Jo grabbed the person she was instructed to do grab and drug him in the closet.

"You've got to be Sha-kidding me!" Lightning yelled "I think I'm the only straight dude on this whole show and I got stuck with a dude!"

"I'm NOT a dude!" Jo screamed at Lightning "I'm a GIRL!"

"But-Sha I'm-sha not-sha gay-sha!" Lightning sha-yelled

"Listen!" Jo took her pants off "I'm a girl."

Before Lightning could say anything Jo jumped on him and wrapped her legs around him and made out with him, much to Lightning's protest. When all was said and done, Jo smirked to herself.

"What did ya think of that?" Jo asked him.

"I'm not gay!" Lightning yelled at her "How many times do I need to tell you that?"

Lightning was very upset by this and glared at Jo as the two of them sat down.

* * *

Izzy without warning started shooting the gun everywhere and surprisingly didn't shoot anyone before Anne Maria stood up.

"ight, let's get dis ova wit!" Anne Maria groaned as she went to the bowl and pulled out a name. "Who da hell is dat?! is dat the fat one?!"

"No." Dawn told her "It's not!"

"Keep ya thoughts outta mine, blondee! Anne Maria yelled at her "I'm gonna try ta get da right one, ight?!"

Anne Maria took a lucky guess who she got and removed the blind fold from him once they were in the closet.

"Ew!" Anne Maria groaned at Cameron "Ya may not be fat, but ya still ain't ma type!"

Anne Maria grabbed a shitload of hairspray and sprayed it in Cameron's eyes, He was wearing glasses so it didn't affect him at all, he just couldn't really see and he was allergic to the brand so he just fell on the ground and sneezed a lot and when the time was up she just left him on the floor to crawl out himself which he eventually did and made his way to the kitchen to attempt to clean his glasses.

* * *

**So, That's the chapter! I'd be lying if I said I took this seriously at all. I intended to do Dawn/B and I really tried because for Malzi21 and I sat here for hours trying to make it work and I couldn't. It came down to it just being Dawn talking to herself before I got mad that I couldn't do it and deleted it and started over! So, everyone can thank Malzi21 for the late update...Seriously, spam them with messages because who the fuck doesn't love random messages? I know if I got a bunch of messages at random, I would be like "WTF..." so you should message Malzi21 so they can be confused as shit. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: This show is way to sane for me to own!**

* * *

Everyone was freaking out now. Nobody wanted to go in that stupid closet and everyone wanted to leave. Izzy was shaking the names up in the bowl and several people have removed their blindfolds.  
Heather stood up and Izzy shot her a glare.

"Where are you going?" Izzy asked her "The game isn't even over yet! hahahaha!"

"I'm switching my seat." Heather rolled her eyes "I'm going to sit on the floor because I want to stretch my legs. Do you have a problem with that, Izzy?"

"I'm going to get a drink." Geoff told Izzy as he walked into the kitchen.

"This has got to be the most awkward game I have ever played." Gwen looked around at the room. "Everyone in this room is going to need therapy."

"I think Chris should pay for it." Alejandro told them "It's his house."

"Hell no!" Chris glared at Alejandro "I'm not paying for you guys to get therapy! Make Lindsay pay it! all I wanted to do was have sex and she called everyone here and Trent came over in a fucking minivan! Speaking of Lindsay, I vote she goes next!" Chris crossed his arms and glared at them all.

"Someone's crabby!" Izzy laughed "So, let's do this Lindsay!"

"Okay!" Lindsay agreed and stood up "Wait...what are we doing again?"

"Just pick a name and go in the closet!" Blainley yelled at her. "Everyone else put the stupid blindfolds on!"

Lindsay reached into the bowl and grabbed a name as everyone else remained blindfolded. When Lindsay pulled the name out she clapped and grabbed the person whose name was on the paper.

"Yay! I'm so glad I got you Tyler!" Lindsay hugged Leshawna.

"Why me?" Leshawna shook her head "I'm not a dude and I'm not Tyler either!"

"Oh!" Lindsay finally got it "You're Lefawnda!"

"Leshawna." Leshawna rolled her eyes

"So, what are we supposed to do?" Lindsay asked the girl.

"You and I aren't doing anything." Leshawna told her "I'm straight and I'm not Tyler before you even say that again!"

"Are we supposed to bring Lemons?" Lindsay asked "Chad told me I should bring lemons to the party to make lemonade with him!"

"Lindsay?"Leshawna glared at her "How did you even make an audition tape to be on this show? I find it very hard to believe you or anyone you may know would how to work a camera."

"Oh! I asked my friend Jason to help me!" Lindsay told her "He told me that I had to make my tape in the bathroom while I was naked in the shower! Then he took the tape home and sent me a copy and I asked my sister Paula to send it to the show! Chad told me I hold the record for best audition tape ever!"

"Really Lindsay?" Leshawna shook her head. "We're supposed to have sex in the closet but that's not happening, even if I was going to be a lesbian I would pick someone I could have a conversation with! Lindsay, I really hope you stay hot forever..."

"That's so nice of you to say, Lefawnda!" Lindsay hugged her "I hope I stay hot, too!"

"Whatever." Leshawna rolled her eyes and opened the door and walked out of the closet while Lindsay just stood there and got her face his with the door. Eventually Lindsay figured it out and went back to sit down on the floor.

* * *

Izzy excitedly sat on Chris's lap and placed the gun right between his crotch. Chris was petrified. No man should have anything that dangerous that close to their junk.

"You're turn!" Izzy smirked at him "To be honest I'm kinda hoping I get you because I have a really fun idea for this gun..."

"Can I pass?" Chris asked Izzy.

"On what?" Izzy laughed "On me or going in the closet?"

"Both." Chris rolled his eyes. "The only time I ever use that closet is to store things I don't want laying around. I usually only toss things in it, I don't usually have sex in it..."

"Then I guess it's your lucky day." Gwen rolled her eyes "Just do it and get it over with so I can go home."

"Whatever." Chris sighed and pushed Izzy off him. "If I get Izzy I'm refusing to do this."

"Where's your sense of adventure?!" Izzy laughed at him.

"I put it in the closet years ago!" Chris smirked at Izzy.

"Don't even think of cheating either!" Dawn warned Chris who rolled his eyes.

"Fine! I won't cheat, Shut up so I can do this!" Chris reached into the bowl and just grabbed whatever name was on top. Chris was in complete shock with who he got and let out an annoyed groan and walked over to the girl, grabbed her by the wrist and pulled her into the closet.

"My life sucks." Chris stood in the closet and looked around "I don't even get an attractive one and my closet looks like it should be cleaned out..."

"That's rude, Chris." Beth took her blindfold off and crossed her arms. "I got my braces taken out!"

"What's your point?" Chris asked her looking around his closet some more.

"I'm saying I'm a virgin and I'd like to have sex with you." Beth started to remove her girl scout uniform. "To be honest this has always been a fantasy of mine!"

"If you want honesty, I have never had a sexual thought about you in my life." Chris smirked at her. "Why do you even wear that uniform all the time? Are you like a girl scout leader or something? If you are then why are you on this show? shouldn't you be like watching some small kids and making fires in the woods?"

"Chris, I'm offering to give myself to you!" Beth yelled to him "You should be thrilled to death! I'm offering you something that can only happen once in my life and I'm willing to let you do it!"

"Yeah, but you aren't on my list." Chris smirked at her "I'm not interested. I have a list of really hot girls from the show that I'd like to screw and I'm not really into the whole virgin thing, I like my girls to be more...Experienced."

"Really Chris?" Beth glared at him "I didn't even make the list?"

"I didn't even notice you at the party." Chris looked through a box of his stuff.

"Who is on this list?" Beth put her hands on her hips. "I bet you're lying and you don't even have a list!"

"Wanna bet?" Chris smirked at her and reached into his pocket. "Let's see...My list of girls I'd like to do naughty things to! Courtney, Heather, Lindsay, Gwen, Dawn, Dakota and Bridgette!"

"You've got to be kidding me..." Beth grabbed the list and started to scan through it "You even have things you want to do to them next to their names?!"

"Told you I had a list." Chris laughed "Can I have it back?"

"Wait a minute!" Beth pulled the list away from Chris "What is a Swedish Facial and why do you want to give one to Dawn?"

"I said you could see the list!" Chris tried to get it from Beth "I didn't say you could read the whole damn thing!"

"What is a 69 pretzel twister and why do you think Heather would be good at it?" Beth smirked at Chris. "If I could do it would I make the list?"

"No!" Chris grabbed the paper and folded it back up and put it in his pocket "You better not tell them either!"

"Or what?" Beth smirked "All your little fantasy girls will stop exposing themselves in tight clothes? Maybe they'll all start wearing sweatpants and baggy sweat shirts!"

"Fine." Chris sighed "What do you want other than for me to take your virginity? Name it and it's yours if you shut up!"

"I want to be on the next season and I want you to count the wrong number of beds in the girls cabins." Beth smirked at him "I want you to 'Randomly' pick me to go and stay in the boys cabin!"

"Fine." Chris rolled his eyes and opened the door "I'm leaving now."

Chris sat back on his couch and Beth stepped out of the room as well and sat down. Once Beth sat down Chris shot her a dirty look and sighed.

"I'm finished." Chris told Izzy "Thank god..."

* * *

"Okay then!" Izzy laughed "Who wants to go next?"

"Allow me." Alejandro stood up and approached the bowl. "I'll be a gentlemen and step into the closet so these beautiful ladies don't have to."

"Where were you when this game started?" Jo glared at Alejandro

"You know the rules!" Alejandro quickly covered his lie up "Ladies first?"

"Nice try, Romeo!" Jo yelled at him "You just didn't want to go!"

"Alright, I admit it!" Alejandro told her "I didn't want to go at first...But now, I do?"

"C'mon loverboy!" Izzy guided him to the bowl and made him pick a name. Once he picked a name he sighed and grabbed his person and went into the closet.

"I'm sorry amigo but I don't swing that way." Alejandro told him.

"Me neither." DJ started crying. "This closet has horrible memories!"

"What do you want me to do about it?" Alejandro asked him tapping his foot.

"Why'd you have to pick me?!" DJ cried "Couldn't you just have lied and brought someone else?!"

"Amigo, if I could I would have!" Alejandro tried to comfort him "If I cheated then Dawn would have known!"

"This is the worst party I've ever been to!" DJ cried more and blew his nose in Alejandro's shirt.

"Okay..." Alejandro sighed "I'm going to quietly leave the closet and you can come out when you're done, sound good?"

"No!" DJ sobbed "If you leave me then I'll be left again just like when my dad left!"

"DJ, I have no clue what you're talking about..." Alejandro told him "I'm going to go see if I can borrow a sweatshirt from someone...Have fun?"

Alejandro walked out of the closet leaving DJ alone for the remaining 3 minutes in which DJ attempted to stop crying.

* * *

**K, So I poured my heart and soul into that...Nah...I just rolled with it. Hope ya liked it. Can't wait to update more. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: Nada.**

* * *

DJ's sobbing could be heard by everyone in the room. But honestly nobody gave a shit. They were too busy trying to not get shot or raped in a closet. Scott rolled his eyes and walked over to the bowl.

"I guess I'll just get this over with." Scott smirked and winked at Courtney. "I hope I get you."

"If you get me." Courtney stated with a smirk "You'll be coming out with a black eye!"

"Fiesty." Scott winked at her "I like it!"

"Save it for the closet!" Izzy yelled at them "Hurry up and pick someone!"

Everyone put on the stupid blindfolds and Scott picked a name as was quite pleased with who he managed to get. He quickly pushed his person in the closet and slammed the door shut behind him.

"Well looks like I got lucky." Scott smirked at her.

"It appears the universe didn't hear me." Dawn rolled her eyes "I begged them not to let this happen."

"Why wouldn't you want me?" Scott asked her. "I'm a catch!"

"You're aura is a horrible shade of Orange and Red with just a touch of black." Dawn informed him. "You have one of the most horrible aura's I have seen on this show yet! With the acceptance of Alejandro, Heather and Chris you may just be the worst person here! Even Lightning and Courtney have better aura's than you."

"I didn't understand any of that." Scott admitted "So, are you into me?"

"No." Dawn told him.

"Do I stand a chance?" Scott asked him.

"No." Dawn shook her head.

"Will you help me get a girl to have sex with me?" Scott asked hopefully.

"Yes." Dawn told him. "You'll never get with Lindsay, You should definitely try Dakota and Gwen if you're looking for a hook up."

"Gwen?" Scott smirked "She's with Duncan and he'll kill me."

"I don't think so." Dawn smirked at him "Oh, gosh! Is that a magical school bus lunchbox?!"

"Really?" Scott smirked at her "You're impressed with the stupid lunch box?"

"Yes, I must obtain this." Dawn smiled and turned around for a moment and when she faced Scott again the lunchbox was gone.

"Chris has a box of socks!" Scott laughed "Why would Chris have a box of unwashed socks in his closet?"

"They do smell unwashed." Dawn looked grossed out. "I'm guessing Chris went through a phase."

"Oh god, look at this!" Scott reached up on a shelf and found a wig head. "Chris has a long red haired wig? Why?"

"I honestly don't have answers to that." Dawn laughed "He does have a collection of Heather's shaved hair in a bag though...That's also strange. I'm thinking we should tell Heather."

"Why? you said her soul was evil." Scott laughed "Plus, how do you even know it's hers?"

"It says 'Heather's hair' on it." Dawn showed him the bag.

"That's really gross." Scott shuttered. "So, you wanna leave now?"

"Yes." Dawn smiled "This has been...interesting."

* * *

Scott sat down on the floor and waited for Dawn to sit down too before he announced to Izzy that he was finished in the closet. Before Izzy could threaten anyone Courtney stood up and volunteered herself again.

"I'd like another shot at this!" Courtney proudly told everyone.

"CoughWHORECough." Duncan fake coughed.

"Maybe this time I'll get it right." Courtney rolled her eyes. "I'm really determined."

Courtney mixed the names up really good in the bowl before she picked one and read it.

"Really?!" Courtney groaned "Seriously?! This sucks!"

Courtney didn't even say anything more as she dragged Gwen into the closet by her hair. Gwen saying ouch the whole way there. Gwen didn't even stand a fighting chance until Courtney left go of her hair once they were in the closet.

"What the hell, Courtney?!" Gwen stood up ready to swing.

"Listen here!" Courtney yelled "Stop ruining my relationships!"

"Listen Bitch, I know Duncan chose me over you but you need to mo-" Gwen was going to say but Courtney shhhh'ed her.

"No, Courtney's talking and Gwen's going to shut her boyfriend stealing mouth!" Courtney shouted. "I'm not even talking about Duncan! I'm talking about Trent!"

"You want to date Trent?" Gwen laughed "How does this concern me and Duncan?"

"Well you're boyfriend is trying to seduce my future boyfriend!" Courtney screamed at Duncan. "Apparently, he succeeded too! You tell him to stay away from Trent!"

"Courtney, you can't be serious." Gwen laughed. "Duncan is not gay! He left you for me and that's just how it is."

"You'll see how funny it is when he leaves you for Trent!" Courtney yelled more "Can you imagine that feeling, Gwen? Your ex boyfriend and your current boyfriend both having sex with each other and not thinking about you in any way! How awkward would that be for you?"

"You're crazy and Trent's kinda nutty." Gwen laughed "I think you two are destined to be! Together you can take over a prison or something and make everyone do whatever you two want! You're controlling and Trent's just weird."

"Fine. Whatever!" Courtney yelled "But don't come crying to me when you're single! I'll be home eating my weight in chocolate ice cream!"

"Whatever." Gwen laughed and opened the door and stepped out.

Courtney came out a few minutes later and glared and Gwen before sitting down again. "This game is incredibly dumb!"

* * *

Once again before anyone could say anything Sierra jumped up and ran over to the bowl and shook it incredibly hard and glared at everyone in the room.

"I must have Cody!" Sierra reached into the bowl as she pulled a name out, It was obviously not Cody and Sierra was pissed. "Awww! C'mon!"

Sierra grabbed Noah by the arm and dragged him into the closet and threw him up against the wall.

"What the hell?!" Sierra was mad. "Why can't you be Cody?!"

"Would you like me to borrow his close and I could try?" Noah smirked at her.

"Was that supposed to be funny?" Sierra glared at him. "Because I don't find it amusing! At all."

"Hello worst 7 minutes of my life." Noah laughed to himself and looked at his watch "Oh, wait...It's 6 minutes now."

"This has got to be the worst day of my life." Sierra told Noah. "I really want my Codykins!"

"Technically, he might be mine." Noah smirked "I got him in the closet earlier."

"YOU WHAT?!" Sierra looked like she had those little cartoon flames shooting from her eyes. "

Sierra beat Noah up for the remaining 6 minutes and Noah ended up with a black eye. When Sierra was done she left him in the closet and he walked out and couldn't see out of his left eye. He was pretty sure Sierra may have caused him to lose sight in that eye.

Now everyone was sitting around the room while DJ was sobbing, Noah had a black eye, Courtney was pissed, Gwen was looking at Trent, Dawn and Scott both thought Chris was weird and Duncan of course was confused.

"Who else wants a turn?" Izzy said with a giant grin on her face.

* * *

**There, I filled the requests! I'm really awesome and actually enjoyed writing this chapter. Update soon? Yes, I plan on it. **


End file.
